This is the third submission of this training application (T32 MH065185), previously reviewed by the NIMH Special Emphasis Panel [ZMH1-NRB-W (01)]. The application was developed in response to the NIMH program announcement for NRSA Institutional Training Grants. The focus of this revised predoctoral training program is on the mental health and service needs of family caregivers. The program will include 7 trainees during the 5-year grant cycle, with two new students joining the training program in years 1-3, and one new trainee in year 4. Students will enter with an MSW, and research or clinical experience in mental health. The goals of the program are (1) to encourage talented students to focus their graduate study and conduct dissertation research on the mental health and service needs of family caregivers, (2) to instill in these students a long-term commitment to conducting research on the mental health and service needs of family caregivers, and (3) to provide students with the methodological, statistical, and substantive expertise needed to fulfill that commitment. This training program will be housed at, and fully integrated into the School of Social Work, University of Wisconsin-Madison. Trainees will have opportunities to participate in research activities being conducted in six interdisciplinary campus institutes or centers. The doctoral program in social work takes four years to complete for students entering with a master's degree. Trainees will be funded by the training grant for 3 years at which time they will be guaranteed continued support as a research assistantship until completion of their dissertation. All trainees will participate in training program activities throughout their doctoral studies, continuing to benefit from the structure, resources, and mentoring that the program provides. The training program includes 7 core faculty and 13 affiliated faculty. Core faculty have their tenured or tenure track appointment in social work, and have an externally funded program of research which will afford students opportunities to conduct dissertation research on the mental health and service needs of family caregivers. Affiliated faculty are tenured faculty members with appointments outside of the Social Work who bring expertise in specialized areas that will complement the expertise of the core faculty members. A National Advisory Committee consisting of 13 leading scholars in the field of family caregiving and mental health services research will enrich the resources of the proposed program.